Shino's Crush
by GabrielTheAnonymousTeen
Summary: Shino Aburame shows his true feelings for a specific someone.


Shino looked around the plain. He hasn't ever done this before. Shino looked amongst the large plain of flowers of which he planned to pick for his secret crush. "Let's see what did my secret crush say?" he thought back to what his crush said about the type of flowers.

Shino snapped his fingers. "That's right!" he said grabbing a handful of green, blue, and red flowers. He mumbled something under his breath. Shino sighed as he walked around the village; feeling like a fool holding flowers in his hand.

"Hey Shino!" yelled a familiar voice from behind him.

He remembered that voice. "Oh, hey Naruto," he said hiding the flowers from him.

Naruto tried to look behind him. "What do you got behind your back?" Naruto asked his eyes fixated on Shino's back trying to look behind it.

He weaved around him elegantly. Naruto however, caught a glimpse of red, blue, and green flowers. "What's that for?" he asked immaturely bumping Shino's shoulder chuckling lightly.

Shino was emotionless. "None of your business Naruto," he turned back to walk.

Naruto giggled as he watched Shino walk away with a set of flowers. "Shino; with flowers, what can be funnier?" he giggled looking to Shino who looked back at Naruto.

"Who does Naruto think he is?" he huffed angrily; Naruto could've ruined his plans. "Whatever," he sighed brushing his brown hair back.

Shino looked amongst the crowed for his secret crush. "I hope my crush accepts this, otherwise it'll just be awkward," he mumbled walking normally; the flowers pressed against his chest tightly.

"Shino!" that voice, how can he forget that voice? "Shino, I heard the news!" it was Sakura's voice.

Shino sighed angrily; he knew Naruto would open that damn mouth of his. "Damn it Naruto," he ground his teeth under that coat of his.

Sakura giggled and moved closer to Shino. "So, who is this secret crush?" Sakura asked batting her eyelashes.

"Don't you like Sasuke?" Shino questioned her motive of moving closer.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, but, he's not feeling the same way about me," she brought up; a true statement.

Shino moved to his left allowing Sakura fall to the floor. "It's not you Sakura," he said blushing under his coat.

Sakura frowned at Shino very lightly. "Honestly? Honestly you don't have a crush on _me_" Sakura huffed crossing her arms.

Shino pat Sakura's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm… just not into you," he said mumbling something under his breath low enough Sakura couldn't hear.

With a roll of her eyes Sakura was off. "Well, good luck then," she stormed off angry she can't even get an emo like Shino to love her.

Shino sighed he has one other spot he might find his crush. "Maybe, just maybe my crush will accept," he pleaded that his crush would accept. Shino soon encountered Tsunade.

A smirk came across Tsunade's face. "Good luck Shino," he knew what she was talking about.

"I'm going to kill Naruto later," he ground his teeth.

Tsunade giggled. "I'd be willing to look the other way," she said in his ear and walked off.

Shino looked to see his crush. Luckily Naruto didn't seem to find his crush. He approached his crush slowly; flowers pressed against his chest. His crush smiled and waved. "Hey Shino!" his crush said Naruto not seeming to have found his way to Shino's crush. "H-H-Hey," he stuttered slightly his hands behind his back hiding the flowers.

"What do you got back there?" Shino's crush asked trying to see.

Shino bit his lip and a blush coming on his cheeks. "Well, th-th-these are f-for you," he cringed his eyes closed as he brought his arms in front of his crush.

Shino's crush scratched the head. "Really like, as a friend?" Shino's crush asked.

Shino knew there was no going back. "No, I-I love you… Kiba," Shino told his teammate.

Kiba was speechless by now. All that was going through Shino's mind was damn it over and over. "That's so sweet Shino," he took the flowers; that startled Shino.

Shino's eyes flipped upward. "R-Really?" he felt happy he told him.

"Yes, it's really… romantic," he said leaning close to say the last word, just then he planted a small kiss on Shino's cheek. "If you take off that jacket, we could kiss for real," Kiba said putting down his furry friend.

Shino blushed intently as those words came to him. Shino wasted no time putting his coat out of the way of his mouth. Shino kissed Kiba lightly on the cheek before just kissing his lips. Now all that goes through his mind is what a good decision he made today.


End file.
